


Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones But Words Can Blow Up Planets

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, SO, and got the earth blown up, au where dave sort of invited the trolls to earth, but a tiny bit, dave is kind of a slave?, i guess, idk - Freeform, said some wrong stuff, slavestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath





	Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones But Words Can Blow Up Planets

You’ve never wanted this.

You’ve never wanted to be collared and forced to follow a loud mouth grey-skinned asshole with nubby fucking horns around.

But you couldn’t keep your damn mouth shut.

Karkat kicked his shoes off and stared down at you expectantly.

"C’mon Strider. I don’t have all day."

Biting your lip hard, you slowly meet his eyes. The red in his is starting to appear, like blood-red rubies glinting in the sun. He pushes his black hair out of his face and grins.

"Is that a no? Shame. I guess I’ll just have to tell Gamz that his matesprits was attacked and seduced by the human slave." He began to stand.

You flashstep to his throne and push him down. Panic is coursing through your veins like lava flowing through a volcano. He wouldn’t go tell that juggalo. He shouldn’t! He- You glance down and see that rounded fang smile.

He knows your fears, and he’s not afraid to bend them for his will. He lounges back. You hate how relaxed he is. How fucking at ease he is. You want to beat the shit out of him. You want to feel your blade piercing through that grey chest. You miss John. You miss fucking Earth, and it’s all this asshole’s fault.

Karkat pulls you into his lap and pats your hair down.

"You can blame me all you want. But you caused death of your planet. Remember? It was your words."


End file.
